Sunburns
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Rebuilding a small Earth Kingdom village went pretty well that day. Except, Aang finds out he was burnt to a crisp. Maybe a little waterbending could help...


**Alright this idea came from me being burnt to a crisp. And I thought, hey, what if Aang got sunburned? And this story was born.**

* * *

Years after the end of the Hundred Year War, I traveled the world to fix all the damage that had been done from the chaos.

The whole experience had been one of mixed emotions. I was happy to help the world, I wanted the best for it, but it got pretty trivial. Each city, town, village or whatever had the same problem. Which, I didn't care with helping with, but still. I wanted a life, too, one that doesn't involve me picking up after every little problem.

So when I came to the next town. I was sick of what was happening. Same old problems, people were too lazy to rebuild without someone to hold their hand and to tell them what to do.

So the Gaang and I set out to work. Or what was left of the Gaang. Sokka and Suki I had given time off to and Toph's parents demanded that she come home for at least a week, probably another party showing off their daughter. Ever since the end of the war, the Bei Fongs have been gloating about Toph.

So it was just me and Katara, along with Appa and Momo.

After spending some time talking to the villagers, we decided on what needed to be done to the village so that it would begin to thrive again.

It was summer, a little late to plant crops, but we could still prepare the field for next year. Most of the day consisted of me and other earthbenders making canals and ways for irrigation to become simpler. It was easy, I just made another path for the course of the river to the follow, and that path brought the water much closer to the field.

Then the tedious job of making smaller, more intricate paths to flow through the field set in, and in the sweltering heat. By the end of the day, I was tired from all the work I did, but the field was worth it. Next year the villagers would have a fine crop that would really get the village up and going again.

My muscles were sore as I made my way back to the inn. The innkeeper gave us a room for free why we stayed here.

It was pretty strange as I walked through the door. Everyone's eyes were on me, I was use to this, but it felt different this time. Usually, it was because I was the Avatar, yet it felt like mostly everyone was staring for a completely different reason. I shrugged it off. I had a long day, this could wait until tomorrow.

I unlocked the door and walked in, plopping down on one of the beds in the room.

Katara was looking over some scrolls when I walked in. She, unlike me, didn't spend the day working out in the fields. Katara, being the healer she was, spent most of the day healing the sick and injured.

She mumbled a hello as she continued to concentrate on the scrolls. Pakku had given her those scrolls a few weeks ago when we came to visit the Southern Watertribe. It was a new and difficult technique, and she was set on learning it before we saw Pakku again.

Momo began the chatter, wanting to be fed. I walked over with a hand full of Lyche nuts. He quickly took most of them, stuffing each one into his mouth.

I heard the shuffling of scrolls behind me and Katara began to speak, "Aang, how was your day out in the fields?"

I turned around to face her, her eyes still glued to the scrolls, "It was good. The sun was a scorcher, but we got it all done."

"Well that's good, how is the," Katara finally looked up. Her face went to one of shock, "Aang are you all right?!"

I arched an eyebrow at her, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Katara looked at me confused, "Aren't you in pain?"

I mirrored her expression, "What do you mean?"

Katara began to chuckle, "Aang, look in the mirror."

I scanned the room looking for a mirror. But, when I found one I didn't like what I saw. My skin was crimson. Redder than red could get. I sped over to the mirror to get a closer look. My blue arrow stuck out so much on the scarlet that was now the new hue of my body. I touched the skin on my face. Now it began to burn; I could see the impression of my fingers turning my face white and then almost mockingly turned back to that boiling red.

I had gotten burns and cuts more severe than being sunburned, but never in my whole life had been in so much pain, my skin felt like it was on fire. I was afraid it would melt off.

I turned around to see Katara suppressing a few giggles.

I gave her a quizzical look, "You think this is funny?"

Katara shook her head, "No, you just look like a tomato." She tried to stifle a few giggles, but stopped immediately stopped once I gave her an angry look. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But I can fix this. Now lie down on your stomach."

I immediately complied; I would do anything to get out of this pain.

* * *

I bended some water out of my waterskin. Soon I began to work on Aang's back. I could feel his hot skin under my touch as I worked my hands around his back. His muscles were tense, but I slowly rubbed them, working the knots out of them, Aang must have had a rough day.

Once I was sure I had got all his burned back, I started to work on his arms. I instructed his to sit up, which he complied to.

My hands made their way up and down his arm, following his arrow the whole time. Earthbending definitely helped develop Aang's muscles. I began to get nervous as my hands worked around his bicep. Soon the other arm followed and began to get a little shaky.

Next I would work on his front. My fingers traced his abs, healing the burned area. I felt Aang shiver under my touch as I made my up to his chest. It was a little nerve racking with Aang's gaze on me, watching my every move and I could feel his hot breath on me. And I couldn't stop staring at his defined muscles. I mentally kicked myself, and then began work on his neck.

My fingers gently grazed his neck and he flinched and his breathing became heavier. Soon his neck was done, and I was at my last part: his face.

His stormy grey eyes were on me. My hands, still glowing with water, began to trace his features. My fingers worked their way all over his chin then to lightly tracing his lips. I knew I couldn't look in his eyes yet, so I instead went behind him and began to massage his scalp. I knew he liked it, for he finally left out the breath he had been holding ever since I started his face.

With a calming breath, I made my way back around to heal the rest of his face. Tracing each little detail of Aang's face. From the cheeks to his forehead, I took most of my time mapping out the area around his eyes. I finally looked him directly in the eye, and once I did I couldn't look away.

Soon I was finished, but my hands still fingered his every feature. Especially the lips. They were soft yet chapped and they were warm underneath my cool touch. As soon as I looked down at them, I couldn't help myself.

My lips were sealed on his. My arms snaked their way around his neck and his hands made their way to my hips. It was long and passionate. We hadn't had much time to be together with Sokka always watching us. He was happy for us, but he never did get use to the idea of Aang and I kissing or anything else for that matter. If he would have seen me healing Aang's sunburn, he would have had a fit.

Soon he pulled me closer and onto his lap and I responded by pulling his even closer. He licked my lips asking for permission, which I granted him by opening my mouth. His tongue began to slowly explore my mouth. Soon we were fighting for dominance. With a few minutes of that it was now my turn. My tongue began to explore and savor his taste, his mouth always tasted like cinnamon.

After a while, the lack of air made us break apart for air.

I looked at Aang to see him take a few deep breaths of air with a goofy grin on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Aang, what's with the grin?"

His smiled grew even larger, "Oh, I was just thinking." He gave me an even bigger grin and then whispered,

"I should get sunburned more often."

* * *

**Well that's the end of that. First time writing something like...that...so don't give me too much trouble on that. So tell me what you think! I love to hear comments about what you guys think about the story. Ummm...not much to say. Again any questions or any ideas you would like to share with me, that's great. I think I might also start taking requests if someone wants to request something. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but who cares! I'll think of it eventually...**

**Also Aang is about 17 and Katara 19 or something.**


End file.
